Questioning Beliefs
} |name = Questioning Beliefs |image = |appearances = Dragon Age II |icon = Quest icon DA2.png }} Questioning Beliefs is actually the name of several similar quests that periodically trigger for every companion. Aside from Bethany and Carver (who are not present during Act 2 and most of Act 3) each companion has at least one occurrence of this quest. The quest always involves going to the base of the companion in question and speaking to them about their relationship with Hawke or their goals in Kirkwall. The quest usually appears after completing a companion's respective Companion Quest and/or after obtaining high enough Friendship or Rivalry. So, most companions have two Questioning Beliefs quests that can be completed over the course of the game. These quests are best used as sources of major friendship/rivalry points for the companions involved. =Act 2= Anders Selecting 2 "tactful" options * If Hawke has pursued a romance with Anders up to this point, Anders will profess his reluctant love and may passionately kiss Hawke, depending on the dialogue options chosen. Selecting 2 "aggressive" options * Aveline This is triggered after completing The Long Road quest. With existing friendship: * By stating that she would be bored. With existing rivalry: * "I thought I was doing well." followed by "'Our' adventures, you mean." * "I thought I was doing well." followed by "I need what I need." * "You're the captain, not me." followed by "I'm doing you a favor." * "You're the captain, not me." followed by "You're whining about yourself." * "You complain while helping me." followed by "Neither would you." * "You complain while helping me." followed by "A stupid provocation." Fenris *Fenris talks to Hawke about his experiences as a slave. Listening to his story and choosing diplomatic responses nets . Note: If Hawke is planning on romancing Fenris this quest seems to be a necessary prerequisite for that. The romantic options following Fenris' story seem to be what instigates the romance relationship. (The conversation here is what grants the Flirtatious achievement, not the follow-up in A Bitter Pill.) Isabela Note: When you start Act II, you will have both this quest and Isabela's Ongoing Search active if Isabela is at 50% or more friendship/rivalry. Isabela's Ongoing Search will trigger first upon speaking to Isabela. See that page for guidance on that. After speaking with her and completing that quest, this one will initiate the next time you speak with her. Isabela will finish a card game and speak to you about her outlook on you thus far. You will get three dialog options, with the first and third each having the standard Good/Witty/Angry options for answers. The second one, however, will have a Flirt option as the middle option. Note that flirting with Isabela here can initiate a romance. Merrill All dialog options (with an existing friendship). Sebastian When speaking to Sebastian, the first and second set of choices all take you the same place. In the third set, if you choose Starkhaven you will give , (If you maxed friendship, he will not gain rival approval), choosing the chantry gives . =Act 3= Anders * If Hawke has a High Friendship and has supported mages, Anders will thank them for their support and hint at forming a revolution against the Circle. If Hawke is a Rival they have the option of confronting Anders regarding the Chantry and to attempt to convince him to undo what he's done. Regardless Justice takes control of Anders and makes accusations of Hawke, afterward Anders admits to having recurring blank spots in his memory and losing himself more and more to Justice. Aveline * If Hawke has a High Rivalry with Aveline they have the option of accusing her of being a coward at Ostagar resulting in Aveline throwing Hawke to the floor and beating him/her. She remarks that she's glad she was pushed to the edge by them and remains determined to stand by their side. Choosing other options results in Aveline saying that she is through with Hawke (however she does not leave as a companion). * If Hawke has a high Friendship with Aveline, they have a discussion regarding Hawke's level of involvement in city affairs. Aveline suggests to "take up a title, take a job." Fenris * Fenris talks to Hawke about his experiences as a slave. Listening to his story and choosing diplomatic responses nets : . Note: If you are on the rivalry and romance path, you will get no points no matter which option you choose in this dialogue. Isabela * If Hawke has a High Friendship with Isabela and she's still around after regaining a ship, she will ask Hawke if they will join her on her ship when she decides to sail. Hawke can respond yes, that they have other commitments, or mention their romantic partner. If the romantic option is chosen, Isabela will tell Hawke to just bring the other along with them, and toast to their friendship. If the "Other commitments" option is chosen, Isabela will say the offer will always be open. Merrill * If Hawke has a High Rivalry, no romance with Merrill and has stopped her from using Blood Magic, Merrill will accuse Hawke of being a liar and ask him/her to leave the house. * If Hawke has a High Friendship, no romance with Merrill and has encouraged the use of Blood Magic, Merrill will thank Hawke and continue to work on repairing the mirror. If the player romanced Merrill, the elf will assert that she doesn't deserve Hawke's kindness. Sebastian * If Hawke has a High Friendship with Sebastian and has previously recommended he stay with the Chantry, Sebastian will state that Hawke should be Viscount, then ask whether a prince of a city or a brother of the faith better serves the Maker. If you are his friend, he will stay "as much for you as for Her Grace." If Hawke is in a relationship with Anders he will express concern that Anders is both dangerous and selfish, and will never put Hawke's needs before his own. Category:Dragon Age II companion quests